Many hospitals use identification (ID) bands to match a newborn to his or her mother and to match a newborn to his or her cot. This method, being rather manual, requires the staff to be diligent in ensuring that the ID bands are correctly labeled when they are first attached to the mother, her newborn, and the cot. This manual method is prone to human error. For example, a staff, in her busyness, may misread the names or ID numbers and end up giving the wrong newborn to the mother, who, having just given birth, may not be alert enough to notice the error. Such a mismatch or mix-up can lead to a baby being breastfed by a wrong mother, and, in a worst-case scenario, can also lead to the mother going home with a wrong baby. One way to help prevent such a mismatch or mix-up is to use, in addition to the manual method, an electronic matching method that is less prone to human error. Such an electronic method will give the caregiver an additional level of confidence that the correct baby will always be given to the mother or placed in the cot intended for the baby.